Catrina-Shane Relationship
The Catrina-Shane Relationship is the romantic relationship between Catrina Bennet and Shane Lockwood . Catrina tottaly fell for Shane in Catrina's in Love. Shane seemed to return those feelings by saying yes to her date invitation and kissing her. Season 1 Moments Catrina's in Love While meeting a new student, Catrina falls in love with him. Bella tries to snap her out because she doesn't trust Shane. Catrina starts to think Bella is jealous of her relationship with Shane and says "Look Bell, I can see you like him and your a little jealous of my relationship with him. It's understanding. But you'll have to face the fact that I love him and he loves me. Sorry it has tp be this way but it does" then Catrina pats Bella's head and walks off. First Date Catrina tries to ask Shane out, and finally she does and he says yes! But, there's one problem, Zane her over protective brother is having none of that. But the thing is, he doesn't tell her he's spying and following them bringing Rikki for a double date at The JuiceNet Café . They already make it and are having a great time.They even slow danced for a while and almost kiss! But that's when she see's Zane walk in "Oh My Gosh. You've got to be kidding me!" is exactly what she says "What?" Shane asked. "Oh, nothing. Be right back". She thenruns to the door w hen she see's him she starts to hit him. Rikki stops it "Hey break it u!" She says. "What's going on Zane?". Zane respons "Nothing, Oh my Catrina had no idea you were gonna be here. Is that your date? OMG. Double date alert. Double Date Alert! Wow! Well come on Rik, let's sit" Rikki follows him Catrina then stares at them with her "I'm gonna kill you" face. She then walks back over Shane asks her "Umm, who are they?" before Catrina can say anything Rikki says "Oh hi! I'm Rikki Chadwick that's my boyfriend Zane Bennet. Anything else you'd like to know?" Shane then says "Bennet? Oh, I didn't know you had a brother cool." "No!" Carly yells "It's not cool, It's not cool that he is so overprotective of me and treats me like a child well I'm not! You overprotective drama queen!" Catrina breathed out and then yelled "And man that felt good to say!" She then stormes out and the next day she figures out she's been banned from "The JuiceNet Café. Double Dating Drama Zane and Rikki decide to go on a beach date not knowing Catrina is still mad over what Zane did and is bringing Shane to sabotage their date. Catrina keeps saying embarrssing things on their date like "Did you know Zane still sleeps with a nightlight?" or "Zane's nickname is Zaney Bear because he loves his Teddy Bear he got 1 week ago" or even worse ":Hey Rikki, you ever knew that Zane once had such a big crush on a girl he disgused as a pizza man and kissed her? And he still keeps her pictures in his other scret wallet! Hahaha" "That's enough!" Zane said angrily. "No, I just started. Flashback time!" They have a flashback of Zane trying to impress "Hannah" and then kissing her while they're all wathcing Rikki leaves furiously. They all then relize Rikki left and Zane trys to find her but can't. "Best. Date. Ever." Shane described it then out of nowhere he kisses Catrina. "Oh yes" Catrina says. Then she and Shane continue kissing. Category:Relationships